


Pride and werewolves

by Benaya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Are Siblings, Allison is a Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, BAMF Stiles, Dead Hales, Derek Hale & Scott McCall are Both Alphas, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek and Scott are Brothers, Derek is a Softie, M/M, Mates, Minor Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Minor Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Pouty Derek, Scott is a good brother, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benaya/pseuds/Benaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pride & prejudice teen wolf style</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh John! John! You won't believe what i heard from Melissa McCall today!" Claudia announced joyfully as she hurried to John's study. Allison and Stiles already inside reading their books while their father is reviewing some recent reports. As the door swung open the brothers looked at their mother with the usual amused smile and waited for their father's response.

"What did she say my love" John smiled up at his gleaming wife.

"Oh John, it's the Hales, they have returned" she sighed happily and sat down on a chair before her husband "and my, oh my, they grew to be so handsome" Claudia smiled at her children and then back to John "i have heard that the elder is an alpha while the second boy is a true alpha, could you believe it John. A true alpha in our little town" another sigh was heard but this time from Stiles's and Allison's side, one of frustration.

"Well dear, that is intriguing. Is that all?" John asked with a playful smile on his lips.

"Is that all? It is obviously more than that and you know it" Claudia announced with a shallow frown "it is obvious what must be done" she slammed down John's folder on the desk "you have to invite them over, maybe one of the boys will fancy our children and finally have some respect in this town. You know i want the foolish betas stop looking at my babies and whistle as they pass, as if they are just a piece of meat!" Claudia exclaimed furiously.

"Mom, i believe that marriage to an alpha werewolf isn't the way, perhaps a less domestic solution?" Stiles teased his mother to which Allison chuckled.

"Indeed mom, who even knows that they are looking for a partner?" Allison offered but Claudia raised her eyebrows and looked between the brothers.

"Well they are definitely not back for the hunting season now are they!?" She pouted and looked back to John with a firm look "i hope you will invite them for brunch, right dear?".

"I havd called the younger this morning to invite them" John said and Claudia bounced out of her chair and into her husband's arms.

"Oh how good you are to me, isn't it so children, isn't your father good to us?" She smiled gracefully as John tried to balance his wife from falling off his lap.

"Yes mom, of course he is" Allison said before closing her book and hurrying her brother outside the study to leave their parents alone.

"Will you really marry a Hale just for their status Al?" Stiles asked his sister as they walked towards the front porch.

"You know me my dear brother, i will if it makes mother happy. But if i could, i would've rather marry for love" Allison said as they sat on the wooden bench.

"Well i would've rather marry a sensible person then a high ranked one" Stiles sighed as his sister offered him her shoulder to lean against "but then again they'd be crazy if they're willing to marry me" the brothers bursted into laughter.

"Oh Stiles, how i want to see the day you shall find that one person to spin your carefree mind around until you too will fall madly in love with them" she hugged her brother closer, smiling widely.

"what a miracle would that be" he said in return.

*

"The house is still so beautiful, mom and dad sure did a great job at maintaining it" Scott glowed up at the Hale mansion while his brother frowned at it's garden's state.

"I believe that there is still work to be done around it" he said and carried his boxed belongings up the porch stairs. The old wooden door creaked as he opened it "and inside it. Have you called up the cleaners yet?" Derek asked his brother.

"Oh yes, they should be here by noon" Scott said gleefully as he hurried after Derek with his own box "i have also received a call from sheriff Stilinski this morning" he added as they walked up the old oak stairs leading to the second floor.

"The sheriff? Is he well?" Derek asked and pulled open his bedroom door.

"Oh yes he is, he even invited us for brunch tomorrow, to meet his wife and children" Scott said from his room, no need for yelling because they both can hear perfectly well with the wolf by their side.

Derek halted when the mention of the sheriff's family came up. He remembered the Stilinskis, a bright warm couple with two young children, back then they must have been no older than 12. A happy smiling girl and a brilliant menace who was her brother. Scott was their age at the time, before the Hales have moved away to the north.

"Must we attend?" He asked to which Scott shuffled into his room to show his frowning face. Bless his brother, but he did not poses the famous Hale frown that Derek and their late sisters did, therefore his 'intimidation' was looking no less then a childlike pout. So Derek rolled his eyes and nodded quietly.

Scott glowed with happiness "Derek, my dear brother. I'm sure you will find the company most intriguing, especially if it is John's and Claudia's children who will join us".

Derek sighed and murmured something under his breath that even Scott couldn't catch but then said clearly "why did you pack your Nintendo into my box?" Scott released a high pitched chuckle before grabbing his game console and running out of Derek's room.

*

Claudia stood by the mirror and stroked her hair into a more refined state when the door bell rang and she jumped in her place, looking between the family members who sprawled around the living room, she snapped her finger so they will straighten their posture and ran to the door to open it with a graceful smile and a warm welcome to the Hale brothers. And oh boy, they indeed were handsome but while the younger was looking warm and welcoming, the older looked dark and broody. Complete opposites, as Stiles turned to his sister he saw her looking dreamily at the younger brother who smiled at her warmly.

"Sheriff Stilinski, good to see you again after all these years" the younger said and shook their father's hand firmly.

"You too Scott, how well have you grown. And you too Derek, you've become such a fine young man" John offered his hand to Derek who shook it firmly as well.  
"Allow me to introduce my children, you probably remember them better Derek" John said with a warm smile as he presented Stiles and Allison.

"Yes indeed, if i remember you are Allison" he shook the hand she offered "and you are Stiles. If I'm not mistaken" he nodded towards him but didn't offer his hand, Stiles will not submit to an alpha even in the slightest of gestures. He was raised to be a dignified omega. As if reading his thoughts Scott moved forward and offered his hand, naturally and warmly. Stiles smiled widely at the gesture and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you two, im Scott and that is my brother Derek" Scott said with a smile that was fully intended to Allison who blushed in return.

Claudia clapped her hands together and they all turned around towards her "well then, let us move to the yard. I have prepared some desserts and sandwiches, you boys alright with tea?" She asked as the brothers nodded and followed her to the back yard.

Allison grabbed her brother when they were out of hearing range and whispered enthusiastically "Stiles, don't you find Scott intriguing. He seems to be a nice young man" Stiles smiled at his love struck sister.

"I believe he fancies you as well my dear sister" he winked at her before following outside for brunch, leaving her red as a tomato.


	2. Chapter 2

The family and the Hale brothers have taken their places around the table, Claudia and John in front of the brothers and Allison by their side while Stiles was sitting next to the older brother on his left. John has been updating the brothers on the things they have missed all these years, along with his wife who couldn't stop grinning, sometimes a laugh bursted at the table but Derek was never accompanying any of it. Proud man Stiles believed. All the alpha blood pumping though his veins must have tainted his manners.  
Allison and Scott on the other hand couldn't stop exchanging smiles and soft glances, love must be blooming around the two, and since so, he shall support his sister. Scott seemed to be a fine young man, he decided to open his own veterinarian clinic in town, for he loved animals since young age and being a werewolf appeared to be making him even more fitted to the job.

"Is that so, well my Allison is interested in veterinary as well. Isn't she a great girl, and so easy on the eyes" Claudia said proudly, making her daughter blush under her dark curls.

"Indeed, she is very charming" Scott said with a soft blush of his won.

A soft laugh escaped Stiles's lips but not loud enough to make the others pay attention to it, except Derek Hale who looked to his left with a frown forming above his beautiful hazel eyes. Derek was indeed handsome but that wasn't enough to overlap the obvious arrogance he presented since the first moment they have met, constant frown and judgmental way of talking. He despised Derek.

"Do you find my brother's compliment to be funny?" Derek asked yet again with his condensing tone.

"Oh no, i just find it intriguing in seeing someone who blushes the same shade as my dear sister. Don't you?" Stiles asked as he took a bite from his sandwich. Derek followed the movement before looking down at his own cup.

"It isn't fair to judge a man when he sees such well behaved and beautiful omega" Derek said strictly.

"My, are you telling me that if she wasn't an omega, your brother wouldn't have even looked at her?" Stiles teased the yet again frowning alpha.

"Well of course, it is an omega's most obvious trait of being beautiful and misleading" Derek stated.

Stiles scoffed in return "and apparently pride and the lack of manners are the traits of an alpha" Stiles said with a fake smile on his lips before standing up and excusing himself back into the house.

"Oh don't mind him my dear, he was always temperamental and sharp tongued" Claudia offered to Derek when Stiles was back inside the house.

"Apparently" Derek said as his eyes lingered at the door which Stiles disappeared through.

 

*

"Good morning Stiles, have you received the flowers i sent to you" Theo asked from behind the counter without any respect, alike him most of the single betas in town act while trying to claim themselves an omega. some are subtle in their courting, but some like Theo can't even keep their hands to themselves.

"Could i please get my coffee, im late" Stiles said placing a 10 dollar bill on the counter to move him along.

"I'll give it to you, how about in my apartment where we can sit comfortably?" He said slyly and grabbed Stiles's wrist.

Ridiculous, he sighed. It is already 2016 and the werewolves still believe that omegas can't protect themselves and are to be submitted to them. Stiles snapped his wrist from Theo's grip and grabbed his coffee from the counter.

"Learn to accept the simple word I never tire of saying" Stiles walked to the glass door.  
"no" he said before closing the door and walking away.

He hated all those who acted like Theo, he isn't a furniture nor a prize. Omegas are treated differently then betas, while the alphas are looking high above and see only trash beneath their feet. Disgusting. Just like Derek, who is 'too good' to be in company of the lower ranks. Repulsive.

Stiles opened the book shop's door he was currently working at and released Isaac from his morning shift, the boy smiled at him before disappearing upstairs where he and the owners had their apartments. It was a small place on the first floor in a three story building. owned by the Boyd couple, Erica and Vernon Boyd. it paid well and was quiet enough to give Stiles a peace of mind.

*

"-and did you see her smile. Oh that beautiful smile, Derek, she was so smart and caring, how was i lucky enough to make acquaintance with an angel!" Scott exclaimed joyfully as they walked through the town.

"Scott please, for heaven's sake pull yourself together. You didn't stop talking about that Allison girl for the past week" Derek growled lowly at his brother who just smiled sheepishly. "If you ask me, i believe she has a motive for such angelic behavior. And that is your status as a true alpha" they have passed by a hair salon with wigs glued to it's window, Derek made a disgusted face at the sight while Scott observed it with curiosity.

"Not everyone are like you my brother" Scott tapped Derek on his shoulder and moved down the street "moreover, i believe that her brother was the one who caught your attention" he grinned up at Derek.

"Ridiculous. That brat was rude, no respect for his guests nor an alpha in his presence" Derek scoffed and pushed ahead of Scott.

"Yet your eyes kept wandering to the door in hope he returns" Scott stepped before Derek making him halt his walk and look at his brother. 

"I was wondering if he'll come back to apologize for his behavior" Derek said strictly and pushed Scott out of the way to walk up to a bookstore that caught his interest, something about that old dusty store made him want to get inside.

"You are impossible" Scott groaned and followed Derek through the store's heavy wooden door. When Derek stepped inside he immediately caught a pleasant scent that was drifting around the store, he moved forward as Scott got caught on some comics books. The scent was captivating, luring him closer and closer to it's source when eventually he faced it. It was the Stilinski boy, head tucked between his arms that layed on the warm wood of the counter. A soft smile tingling on Derek's mouth when Stiles shifted around to move towards a light spot from a window. Who would've known that such menace can look so harmless when he's asleep.

Scott ran up to Derek with loud laughter "Derek they have batman's first issue, it is amazing!" Derek turned around to quiet his brother but was too late, Stiles has already picked up his head and frowned in Derek's direction.  
"Oh, Stiles Stilinski am i right?" Scott moved towards the counter with a wide smile, making Stiles shift abruptly from a frown towards Derek to a smile towards Scott.

"The one and only" he said cheerfully "have you settled alright?".

"Yes! Thank you. May i inquire for your sister's well being?" Scott said cheerfully back.

"She is very ill I'd say" Stiles smiled mischievously when Scott's smile dimmed down into a hurt frown "she won't stop talking about you, I think we'll need a doctor soon" Scott beamed back into smiling brilliantly.

"Shouldn't you be working and not sleeping?" Derek interupted from behind Scott.

"Shouldn't you be learning the human ways and not brooding?" Stiles remarked back with a grin and a chuckle from Scott. Derek frowned at his brother until he stopped laughing. He turned around on his hill and walked away from Stiles, the store, and his irregularly beating heart. Scott following soon after excusing Derek’s behavior and saying goodbye.

"I could hear that" Scott smiled at his brother and pointed at his heart.

"Yes I'm not good with dusty places" Derek lied.

"Oh brother, my dear brother. Sometimes a tree can't compete with how thick you are with feelings" Scott chuckled and hurried ahead. Ridiculous. Derek thought to himself and followed after his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

"And he had the audacity to tell me how to work Al, can you believe?!" Stiles exclaimed furiously as he sat down on Allison's bed.

"Well" Allison said making her brother raise a mocking eyebrow "Stiles, you did fall asleep while working" Allison patted the space beside her

Stiles huffed and moved closer "i guess you are right, but the way he looked at me. Like my existence disgusted him" he looked at the stuffed animals that decorated Allison's room and then back at his sister.

"Pampered alpha he is" Allison stated "i bet he can't even tie his shoelaces without crying for help" Stiles chuckled and hugged his sister.

"Oh Al, what would i do when you'll leave to marry Scott Hale" he sighed.

Allison blushed and blinked fast before responding "we have met only twice, don't chime the bells yet".

"Twice?" Stiles grinned mischievously "i don't remember a second time" Allison's face heated and she pulled a pillow over her face.

"I might have met him by the animal shelter" she muffled from behind her pillow.

"My oh my. Please do tell" Stiles leaned on his palms and bashed his eyelashes comically at his red sister.

"I was going to visit Mittens at the shelter and saw him and his brother walk outside with three dogs" she said "i went up to them and found out they have just adopted the dogs, all three! Can you believe it Stiles!" She smiled at her brother who signed her to go on "anyhow, we talked and he was so nice and well mannered, and his smile was so soft. Then the most hilarious thing happened".

"What!?" Stiles asked with an overly enthusiastic voice.

"The dogs pulled Derek towards the dog pool they have beside the gate, and made him fall inside it with a big splash. Oh the look on his face, i wish i could convey you how heated his face got with embarrassment" she giggled till tears while Stiles frowned at her.

"Derek Hale Was embarrassed? The mighty alpha? I can't believe that" he shook his head "let me guess, afterwards he made Scott return the dogs into the cages" he scoffed but his sister looked weirdly happy.

"It was his idea to adopt the dogs, not Scott's. Scott wanted a single dog but Derek insisted that it is cruel to leave the other two there. When he stepped out of the pool he even patted them lovingly on the heads" Stiles looked at his sister in shock. Derek Hale? The man who looked like he devoured kids and happiness for breakfast was adopting dogs and blushing. Impossible.

"You shouldn't lie to make the man look better, remember what he said about you having a motive for liking his brother".

"Now who is being prejudice of the two of you?" Allison teased.

"Don't change the subject" he smiled at her before tackling her down with a flowery pillow.

 

*

"-and Stiles came outside and-" Scott grinned at his brother who responded to the name.  
"You haven't listened till i mentioned him" he stated.

"I heard it all, i was just annoyed to hear his name" Derek growled and returned to his book.

"He mentioned you" Scott said making Derek look up again "he said that he hopes you didn't get the dogs wet when you fell" the tips of Derek's ears got a shade redder and he moved the book closer to his face.

"How foul. In a civil conversation one might ask for the other's health" he huffed.

"You can't fall ill. Nor can you hide that you find him intriguing" Scott pulled the book out of his brother's hand and placed it on top of his head.

"He is rude. May he be charming on the outside but a fool he is on the inside, now return my book" Derek reached out for Scott's head but the one ducked out of reach and walked off the porch.

"Yet you always look so melancholic when you pass by the bookstore" Scott grinned at him "you should get to know him better. I've heard he is smart and caring".

Derek rolled his eyes and followed off the porch to grab his book "i have no interest in the man. I prefer more delicate type and not ill mannered as him".

"You were the one to scold and frown on him at every opportunity" Scott said seriously.

"I stated the obvious" Derek murmured.

"You're making mother cry" Scott said to which Derek snapped and grabbed the book out of his grip.

"Mother is dead, so is everybody else".

"Doesn't mean you should mourn them forever and be sad on their behalf" Scott snapped back "she always said that our happiness comes first".

"Yet look what happened the last time I've tried to be happy" Derek said before going inside the house, slamming the door behind him.

 

*

Happiness. Death. Guilt.  
All that followed a stupid decision he made. To fall in love.

Kate was a beautiful omega, and he fell for her. She crawled into the deepest parts of his heart and there planted her poison. Believing that she loved him too he let her close to his family, but when she found out that his elder sister and other family members, stand between him and the inheritance his perents ownd. She set the family household ablaze with all it's members inside. Left behind was Scott, who was away for a lacrosse game and himself, who waited for Kate to come by the lake as usual. She never came, the next time he saw her was the day of her execution, three months after the Hales funeral.  
And so be it. He has no need for love, when life gave him the best example of consequences for it.

Then why is he standing by the bookstore again?.  
The answer is simple. He must reject any feeling for the man by seeing him one last time.  
The doorbell rang as he stepped inside, the pleasant scent swirled around the place but it had a sharp edge to it. Something was wrong.  
He followed the scent towards one of the sections on the left when a loud banging sound echoed in the empty store. He picked up his pace just to be shocked by the scene before him.

Stiles was pinned on the wall by a werewolf, blood running on his cheek and terrified expression in his eyes. The werewolf before him was in his beta form, a sly grin trailed on his lips and claws digging into Stiles's wrists. A growl escaped his mouth and he charged forward to release Stiles from the endangering grip. The werewolf was sent flying into a bookshelf, toppling the shelves and transforming back to his human form. Derek walked towards the beta and released an intimidating roar, that caused the beta to run for his life.

Derek turned around to face the pale man that sighed in relief "are you alright?" He asked to which Stiles smiled and nodded.

"Thank you" Stiles said.

"Who was it?" Derek asked as he took out his handkerchief to press against Stiles's bleeding cheek.

"Theo Raeken, he was trying to claim me" he said monotonically.

"This is outrageous! Why didn't you report him!?" Derek frowned, pressing the soft material closer to the bleeding source.

"I believed that he won't go this far, apparently i was wrong. But i think he won't do this ever again thankfully to you" he smiled at Derek and moved away from his touch, clutching the handkerchief to his cheek.

"I could drive you up to the hospital, if you want" Derek offered to which Stiles's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"I thought you despised me and my kind" Stiles said.

"I-i may have misjudged you and your family. I am sincerely apologize for my behavior" Derek offered to which Stiles smiled widely.

"Me too. I was a bit unfair to you, you appear to be nicer than i believed".

He might be mistaken for his heart beats louder than before, but Stiles's heart didn't jump. He was sincere. He was wrong, about so many things. A soft smile crawled on Derek's lips.

Happiness, the first step. It felt good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry this took so long but i had so many school stuff and this huge writer's block and i may have written 3 versions to this chapter till i got to this one without thinking it's total crap, but thanks for those who waited for me ♡♡♡♡☆☆☆♡♡♡♡☆☆☆♡♡♡♡

"Stiles, we are out of milk. Would you go to the store?" John asked his son before going to work, as usual his father forgot some of the groceries this morning ("dear, don't be stubborn and take the list"-"not a chance in the world honey, i have yet to reach such age that a shopping list is needed"). 

"I'll go in five minutes" he answered and hurried his father towards his cruiser, waving him goodbye and going upstairs to grab his wallet and hoodie from the desk.

The local convenient store was five minutes away from the house so Stiles chose to walk there, fresh air never hurt anyone. Walking down the street Stiles saw a figure standing by the road sign looking confused and lost.

"Excuse me, did you lost your way?" He asked the man who smiled softly in return. handsome he was, well trimmed scuff and blue eyes alongside a beautiful smile. Stiles's heart might have skipped a beat for a second there before snapping back.

"I am," the man answered with shy ducking gesture "completely and utterly so, may i ask of directions if you're not in a rush?."

"Not at all, do ask away" Stiles chuckled at the distressed man who laughed brightly as well.

"I haven't visited the town for such a long time that the streets look completely different to me, i am searching for the 24th street, i was sure i was around here but as you can see i was wrong" the man released a soft sigh and winked at Stiles.

"Well actually you were quite right only off by two blocks to the left" Stiles shrugged and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Oh! Well that is wonderful to hear," the man said enthusiastically before leaning forward to kiss Stiles's hand, which he didn't remember giving to the stranger "may i know my hero's name?" He asked slyly beneath his dark eyelashes.

"Stiles, Stiles Stilinski" he answered with an unusually high pitched voice and a soft blush.

"I am very grateful Stiles and excited to make acquaintance with such a charming young man. my name is Peter, i am here to visit my family so i hope to see more of you around" Peter released Stiles's hand and bowed slightly before going left to the 24th street, leaving Stiles to blush on the corner of the street.

 

-

 

"Classic dancing festival? Al you can't even dance properly" Stiles sighed as his sister dragged him to the park.

"Yes but Scott invited us and i want to learn" she hummed happily. looking forward Stiles saw Scott standing with Derek by his side, both looking awkward and restless by the park entrance. 

"Allison! Stiles!, " Scott shouted towards them waving enthusiastically and smiling, Allison did the same pulling Stiles they're way "I'm glad you came".

"Thank you for inviting us Scott, " Stiles smiled and pushed his sister towards her boyfriend "now go have fun you youngsters," Allison rolled her eyes and pulled Scott to the park. Left alone by the elder Hale Stiles wondered why he was yet to be lectured by the wolf "do you not dance Mr. Hale?" He asked mischievously.

"Not if i can help it" Derek grunted and walked ahead after his brother.

"Well today you definitely will dance," Stiles smiled at the bewildered wolf that he pulled ahead into the crowded park "I believe you own me at least one of them".

Dancing is surprisingly fun with Derek, he was very good at waltz and folk dances. As expected of a man who grew up in this town but much more charming, especially when he smiles when Stiles stumbles on his own feet. But to dance alongside Derek is amazing, the heat from they're hands entwined is mesmerizing, the way Derek looks at him when they sway from side to side is dazzling, but darkness loomed in his eyes when he looked around them and found someone in the crowd, that moment Derek excused himself and disappeared into the crowd, leaving Stiles standing alone on the dance floor feeling completely dejected.

"My oh my, who made your beautiful smile turn to such heartbreaking frown?" A familiar sweet voice asked from his left side, looking towards the source Stiles recognized the man.

"Peter? how have you been?" Stiles smiled at Peter who stood by his side in a beautifully tailored suit and a cocky smile on his lips.

"Quite well my hero, are you here to dance?" Peter asked and offered his hand in invitation to the teen.

"Only if my partner doesn't mind having his feet stomped on" Stiles took his hand with another smile. To hell with Hale, Stiles is going to enjoy this amazing festival because he can. And he will, without Derek's scowling face around.

 

-

 

"So you are Derek and Scott's uncle? Are all the Hales so handsome and young?" Stiles teased the older man who smiled proudly.

"You sure know how to sweet talk despite your young age" Peter teased back and pulled the teen away from the still dancing couples. 

Even though it is soon to be midnight people still dance to the dim lighted park, Allison and Scott left not long ago to continue they're romantic evening and Stiles was left with Peter, who turned out to be the uncle of the Hale brothers and unrealistically charming. Smart and funny and so mature, unlike Derek who left him alone.

"I am their uncle indeed but this will be the first time i meet them in years. you see Stiles, few years ago our family went through a tragic event, the family household was burned down and killed all its members," Peter looked away from Stiles and sat down on the bench "the boys were the only survivors. Or so they believed, i was inside the house when the fire erupted and i survived it as well. The boys were sure that i died but i was recovering all these years and waited to find them again " Peter smiled and pulled Stiles to sit beside him.

"That is awful, such tragedy and they didn't even knew" Stiles clutched the man's hand a little tighter making Peter chuckle softly.

"You are a good man Stiles, helping and feeling compassion to a stranger, but i have to shatter your current impression on my elder nephew, and i fear i must, " Peter said seriously "unlike Scott Derek was aware that i survived but he refused to stay by my side and made sure Scott will never know about it either" Peter sighed deeply.

"But that can't be ,they are your family how could he act so coldly" Stiles shuddered at the thought of Derek acting so heartlessly. Stiles wasn't wrong, his first impression was right.

"I'm so sorry if it caused you to-"

"No, i knew Derek was a heartless proud alpha. You didn't change anything in my perspective,"Stiles cut off Peter and pulled him off the bench "now let's go old man, I'd like to show you how youngsters dance" Peter nodded and followed Stiles to the dance floor.

Derek Hale, second chances won't change a man like that for sure, i take it all back.


	5. Chapter 5

Jackson, a distant relative to the Stilinskis who is well known for his modeling career over in London and unreasonable amount of money. Of course Claudia knew him well and has been trying to invite the man over to beacon hills for years, out of all those years Jackson has chosen the one that got already many other uninvited visitors.

Parking his silver Porsche on the Stilinski drive in and stepping outside in his black leather shoes, Jackson smirked smugly at Mrs. Davis who stumbled over her corgi, the handsome man took his sunglasses down to the tip of his nose and winked at her before turning to the house and walking towards it.

Obviously enough Claudia has greeted the man as if he had a cure to cancer and introduced her children straight away "Jackson dear, you remember Allison and Stiles, you three used to play so well together" she said enthusiastically as the brothers rolled they're eyes.

"Hello Jackson, long time" Stiles offered respectfully while the man smirked at him in a cold manner, eyeing his sister from head to toe "Allison won't you be late to your date with Scott?" Stiles asked to hurry his sister away. Jackson seemed a bit too interested in her and with their mother's personality she might even force her to entertain Jackson.

"Oh! Yes i might, so sorry to cut the introductions short but i must go meet my boyfriend" Allison said brightly towards her brother giving him a silent thank you before nodding to Jackson and disappearing through the door.

"What a hasty girl, im so sorry dear," Claudia sighed "Im sure that Stiles will love to show you around town for today since Allison is busy" she smiled and hurried to the kitchen to finish up dinner.

The two stood quietly in the living room staring coldly at each other, with a sly smirk Jackson finally spoke "well since your charming sister taken i wouldn't mind spending some quality time with her brother".

Stiles snorted "my what a honor that will be".

"Of course it will, after all you will be spending time with me" Jackson said proudly and stepped closer to Stiles, close enough to make they're shoes bump against each other.

"Oh what a great opportunity it is to observe a peacock in his natural habitation" Stiles said sharply before stepping away from him.

"What a sharp tongue you have there, i wonder how well could you use it" Jackson closed in on him and pinned Stiles between the wall and himself.

"So sorry to shatter your ego, but you are definitely not my type".

Jackson smirked and leaned over Stiles's right ear "Stiles, i am everyone's type".

Great, this is going to be the most agonizing week Stiles will ever experience in his life for sure.

"Am i the first person you met to base that statement on your previous conquests?," He remarked back before pushing the muscular man away from himself and walking to the door.  
"Follow me. as mother said, I'll show you around the 'best' parts of our precious little town"

 

-

 

"My feet hurt and im sweaty, how do you find such disgusting activity interesting?" Jackson moaned childishly from the bench.

"Model life didn't prepare you for baseball i assume" Stiles smirked and swung his bat behind his ear before swinging it and hitting the ball straight ahead and above the net.

Stiles decided to take Jackson to the park for a good old game of baseball with the local kids, Jackson as athletic as he seems is actually quite dreadful when it comes to sports, Stiles might have remembered it from back when the man used to play with him soccer a decade back and now can finally use it against the exhausted model.

"Im going to fetch the ball, don't terrorize the children" Stiles warned Jackson who rolled his eyes in response.

The ball has flew really far, pride might have crossed over in his mind before a sigh slipped out when he noticed where it landed. Right on top of an old oak tree. Stiles shook his head and began to climb up the tree. He done this practically his whole life, how hard can it get?.

Very hard apparently.

Climbing up was a piece of cake, child's play, no effort was needed, But climbing down may be questionable. First of all, Stiles didn't remember climbing this high up, he didn't remember being afraid to look down from high places either . secondly Jumping isn't an option unless Stiles suddenly got an unstoppable desire to have both his legs in casts. He looked around the branches in hope that some of them will help in getting down to the solid ground. Looking behind himself towards the ground he found a man leaning against the tree, a book in his hand and head cast to the side indicating that he is asleep. Stiles looked between the man's head and the ball he retrieved and decided that sacrifice is important in this moment. He dropped the ball onto the man's head as result waking him up and making him groan in pain.

"Stiles!" The man shouted up and Stiles recognized him immediately.

"Derek, how nice of you to recognize me so easily" Stiles couldn't resist the happy sigh that escaped his mouth.

"I could recognize your unrealistic heartbeat from miles away, i would recommend you to check it out" Derek stood up and gathered his belongings, ready to walk away.

"Thank you doctor Hale but I'd prefer a helping hand now then a comment about my heart beat" he sassed the unimpressed werewolf who looked up to him.

"You're stuck" it wasn't a question, Derek stated the obvious and sighed "why did you climb up if you can't get down" Derek lectured and placed his belongings on the ground.

"I wasn't aware of that fact before i climbed up".

"I see" Derek said and spread his arms in Stiles's direction.

"You can't be serious? You expect me to jump?!" He squealed in horror.

"Im a werewolf Stiles, i can catch one person" Derek rolled his eyes.

"Obviously you can but why should i trust someone like you!?" Peter's conversation at the festival flashed through his mind, Derek couldn't be actually worried about helping Stiles, if anything this might be a way to humiliate Stiles as a revenge for all he has done to the wolf.

"Because you can" Derek said seriously without breaking eye contact and Stiles actually believed him.

He jumped off the branch and down into Derek's arms, he feared that Derek will just step back and let him fall to his death but the man extended his reach and caught Stiles midair. Strong grip holding him close to Derek's chest and a small smile on his lips facing the confused teen in his arms.

Stiles glupped and stepped away from Derek's arms with a slight blush "Thank you for that" he picked up the baseball he dropped earlier and looked up at Derek "I still don't trust you" Stiles stated.

Derek was about to say something when Jackson appeared from behind the tree and grinned at Stiles "You were gone so long that i assumed you fell somewhere" Jackson slided by his side and wrapped an arm around Stiles's shoulder "and who might you be?" Jackson asked with a smirk.

Derek looked between the two with a disproving frown before collecting his belongings and looking straight to Jackson "I'm Derek Hale, very not nice to meet you, good afternoon Stiles" he finished and stomped away from sight.

"What a weirdo" Jackson sneered.

"A trait you both share" Stiles remarked.

"You stare at your hand, have you touched something disgusting? Like that guy" he grinned at Stiles who was still under his hand.

"Not at all, i was considering whatever to punch or to slap you for touching me without my permission" Stiles smiled darkly at Jackson and pushed the man away.

"You're interesting guy Stilinski, wouldn't mind an omega like you in my house" he sighed and started to walk back to the field.

"Wouldn't mind having you in a cage outside of mine" Stiles said and ran to the field ahead of Jackson.

 

-

 

"He got another werewolf plastered by his feet," Scott smiled softly at his brother "must be hard wanting to be one of them".

"I am an alpha Scott, i don't submit to anyone" Derek growled at his brother and passed him a hammer.

"You practically whined when you talked about that Jackson guy" Scott accepted the hammer and climbed back to the roof.

Derek looked at the Hale mansion that stood on it's foundations since the first Hales have claimed this land, so old and powerful was the land they possessed and the power of an alpha werewolf that was given to both brothers gave them even greater power, their life got finally better, But the past is still burning. they lost so much and Derek had no choice but to lie and hide behind masks to ensure his brother's happiness.

"Are you going to marry the Stilinski girl?" Derek asked and as an answer he heard Scott hitting the hammer so hard on the roof tiles that another hole collapsed into the old house.

"What!?!" Scott jumped down from the roof to face his brother.

"I don't think it's a good idea Scott, look at her mother. She is probably only after your social position and money, i don't want her to break your heart" Derek said in practically one breath and a panicked voice to add to it.

"I love her" Scott said angrily.

"But does she loves you too?," Derek sighed and sat down on the grass "I want you to be happy Scott, but i can't even tell anymore what is bad and what is good".

"Derek i am not a child anymore, when everyone died you protected me with everything you had, even though you were barely 18 yourself, " Scott smiled down at his brother "I'm glad you were there for me then but now i can do things on my own. So stop worrying about me, worry about Stiles" he teased and climbed back to the roof happily. 

What a weird family they are, one brother is acting like a 15 year old girl and the other can't pull himself together long enough to actually get something done.

"Peter is in town" Derek sighed out and another breaking sound emitted from the poor old roof.

"I thought he left the states" Scott murmured to Derek.

"He told Stiles about the fire" another deep sigh rolled out of his mouth.

"You have to warn him!" Scott shouted towards Derek.

"He won't believe me, he said specifically 'i don't trust you Derek' few days ago" Derek murmured and rolled to his side so he's now laying on the cool grass and tearing some of it in frustration.

"Christ! My brother is a grown up baby" Scott groaned and tossed the broken tiles down "Use your words Derek!".

"What for? Stiles despises me" Derek murmured again.

"Stiles likes words, if you want him to like you then use them. You have nothing to lose anyway" Scott shrugged. 

"Very supportive Scott".

"Learned from the best".

"Don't let them tell you otherwise" Derek smiled softly and picked himself up. Scott is right, what the worst that could happen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early valentines day update ♡♡♡

"Don't forget me Stiles" Jackson said with his usual sharky smile, but after this week it became quite warm.

"Only if you promise to never come back" he answered with a chuckle and hugged Jackson goodbye.

This past week was slightly less agonizing then he assumed, spending time with Jackson actually made him quite happy after the men found out they both liked lacrosse and good greasy food from time to time.

Claudia sighed and crossed her arms "you boys are unbelievable, how did i raise such an un-social son," she ruffled Stiles's hair and pinched Jackson's cheek before walking towards her car "now let's go honey, your plane is in two hours".

"Don't write, and for God's sake don't keep in touch" Stiles teased again.

Jackson picked up his duffle bag to his shoulder and grinned at him "make me" he kissed Stiles's cheek lightly before jogging to his porsche and starting the engine.  
Stiles watched Jackson and his parents drive away to the main road and disappearing from the view.

Say what you might but he'll miss the man a bit, who will chase after squirrels in the middle of the night now that he's gone ,(yes it did happen, no Stiles doesn't have a photo of that, he has several.)

"Stiles" a voice to his left startled him out of his thoughts and made him look to the side.

"How may i help you Hale?" Stiles said coldly as the man deserved.

"I, i wanted to talk" Derek said awkwardly.

"Go on then".

"Privately?" He pleaded.

"No one is home" Stiles answered and Derek looked towards the house, ears twitching as if he made sure that no one was around to hear his words.

After a long pause, Derek finally looked up at Stiles, shuffling awkwardly from foot to foot before stopping completely and breathing deeply through his nose.

"I wanted to tell you my feelings," Derek said and looked straight at him, Stiles was actually surprised to know he had any feelings, so he sighed and waved him to continue. Why must every day have to be ruined by Derek.  
"I know we are from different families, the Hales were respectful and strong family while the Stilinski household is only at his third generation. Moreover you are an omega while i am an alpha. I know my feelings will be looked upon sternly but i must tell you how i truly feel," Stiles gritted his teeth to keep himself from biting the proud man and beating him to the plup.  
"I love you and would like to date you although our obvious differences" Derek said seriously and Stiles snapped.

A loud laughter escaped his lips "You want to date me?!oh Derek, I'm the happiest omega alive!," Stiles squealed making the wolf back away as Stiles turned towards him "listen here Derek Hale!," he slammed his hand into the wolf's chest "There is no force greater enough on earth or the universe that will make me want to be by your side!" He pushed the man away and continued to stomp after him "you are proud, hypocritical, tactless, disgustingly unaware how hurtful your words are and most importantly," Stiles pushed Derek to the sidewalk and looked at him with a frown "I hate you Derek Hale. I've never hated a man as much as i hate you, from your undeniable treatment towards your hurt family member and to your disgusting social approach to every matter. go away, and never come back".  
Stiles turned on his hill and walked back into the house without looking back and with no regret.

 

-

 

Scott knocked slowly on his brother's door although it was open "let me guess, he said yes and you got married" Scott teased with a smile but stopped himself when Derek- who layed flat on his bed, face covered with a pillow- took the pillow off and scowled at his brother before slamming the pillow back into his face.

"He said he hates me and warned me to never go near him again" Derek muffled into the pillow.

"What have you done Der, i told you not to read those prehistoric romance novels, they're way too old fashioned and unrealistic" Scott sighed and sat beside his mourning brother.

"He said he hated my personality and the way i treated Peter" Derek muffled again earning a slap over his stomach, courtesy of Scott.

"You big baby! These two are misunderstandings!," Scott scolded before sighing "I can't believe you are the same person who raised me".

"At least you grew up fine" Derek finally took off the pillow and spoke.

"Thanks to you," Scott smiled at his brother who returned a small smile of his own "you are a good guy Der, you're just a bit challenged with feelings".

Derek scowled again at his brother and slammed the pillow into his face "Brat".

"Don't hate, appreciate!" Scott shouted as he ran out of the room.

 

-

 

Stiles remembered going to sleep, he remembered punching his pillow in frustration before falling face down on it. He remembered thinking over what Derek said, and then punching the poor pillow some more. Before closing his eyes he imagined Derek returning few hours later, looking at Stiles and declaring his love again, he imagined punching his smug face and closing the door on him with a smirk. 

He woke up to a rattling sounds by his window, normally he'd believe that that was Scott climbing into Allison's bedroom, but today it is impossible, she is away on a camping trip with her friends, nor could it be mom or dad, they'll be back only tomorrow evening.

Stiles swung his legs off the bed and walked slowly towards the window, it was dark outside despite it being 5:47 am. Unconsciously he searched the floor where his bat should have layed and pickedit up. Walking cautiously towards his window he squeezed the bat firmly till he saw the noise source. A cat stood outside his window on the small roof that covered the kitchen below his room. 

Stiles released a sigh of relief "that is why I'm not a cat person" he chuckled quietly and tapped the window to scare the cat away. He let the bat swing loosely in his hand before looking back outside the window to face a hand on the roof with claws digging into the tiles. Stiles's breath halted and fear washed over him. A second hand joined the first one and after it a sly looking face that struggled to climb up the roof. Stiles didn't knew the man, and the man didn't notice Stiles, looking down to the window latch Stiles made sure the window was securely locked and took few steps back. Maybe it's just some drunk that wanted to see the view. A slow step after the other Stiles finally reached the wall opposite of the window, he reached to the door handle and when it clicked he let his eyes trail back to the window, the man was standing right before it, black clothing and a wide white maniacal smile, the man raised his right arm and wiggled his fingers towards Stiles. Stiles froze. 

The man mouthed something through the glass and Stiles understood immediately what he said.

"Run".


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god this month was literally hell, im so sorry for not updating but i have matriculations and it's killing me, i have my finals in practical arts tomorrow and i finally found enough time to write a chapter, im soooooooo sorry that it took so long and ill try to update again in three days time, hope you guys didn forgot this lil baby because i definitely didn't ♡♡♡♡♡

it was deep, running from the tips of his fingers till his toes. Anger and disappointment are probably playing major part in this but mostly he's numb. Sure it was obvious that Stiles will reject him but the harshness of his words left wounds in parts of his heart he didn't knew existed. He wasn't aware how much Stiles's feelings ment to him till he was completely and utterly rejected, Derek wanted to start over, to offer his true self to the beautiful smart and sassy omega that turned him upside down before throwing him into a pit and leaving him to wallow in self pity. 

But he wanted Stiles so badly, not physically, well not only. The man sure smelled like earthy warm breeze, his lips were sinful and his eyes probably were a gift from gods as well as his pale mole dotted skin, but that wasn't the only reason that made Derek swoon so badly. Stiles was smart, too smart for his own good, he was always smiling and independent and so damn strong that even alphas probably felt intimidated as Derek did. Stiles was everything Derek wasn't, all he couldn't be and more, so much more. If he could he'd sleep in his arms just to feel for once that relief of being protected, because even though Stiles is human and the world thinks he's no more than an omega Derek knows better, he saw how selfless and protective Stiles can be when faced with danger, how he isn't afraid to take a stand and how amazingly brilliant he is.

The door to his bedroom swung open amd banged against the wall, Scott stood beneath the doorframe and looked pale. Rising an eyebrow at his brother Derek asked.

"What happened?"

Scott bit the inside of his cheek before placing a cautious hand on the wooden frame.

"There was a break in in Allison's house, she just called me over few minutes ago," Derek closed the book in his lap, he wasn't reading it anyway, just browsing the yellow pages without any real interest. Scott looked worried to continue but the single nod from his brother ensured him "Stiles wasn't home, his bedroom window was broken and there was a smell of werewolves in his room but it wasn't mine" Scott finished and looked away.

Derek hurried off the bed and towards Scott, grabbing the younger by the shoulders too tight to call calmly.

"Where is he then?!" Derek asked with a frown.

"We don't know, i lost his scent around the preserve entrance. He probably knew them to run away so far" Scott swallowed thickly, eyes darting from the floor to Derek "what if he's in danger?! Derek i don't want to lose my friend".

And there they were again standing before the skeleton the Hale house left after the fire, a child of 13 wailing and clutching his hand screaming and flashing his eyes gold towards the second floor where his baby sister was sleeping when she burned inside her room. And himself who looked towards the front door where his mother greeted him late at night after lacrosse practices or on early mornings his father waited on the porch with a second mug of coffee waiting for Derek after his morning run. Laura swinging on the reinforced swing Peter installed few months after they moved, Cora playfully giggling in her lap and waving towards Derek.

It's gone, he couldn't protect his family then and now once again his only brother may face the same consequences and may lose his friend on top of his entire family.

"Derek we have to find him, the smell of those wolves wasn't right, they were hunting him" and to that Derek snapped completely, claws digging into his own palms and teeth lengthening.

"Take the north side, keep your phone on you and if you find Stiles or any of the werewolves you call me, don't do anything stupid Scott, you call me immediately" Derek clapped Scott on the shoulder as he strode past him and out into the night, closing his eyes and trying to find any sign to Stiles's whereabouts.

 

*

 

The sun already up high in the sky, his legs are shaking and lungs burning from running for what must have been kilometers now. Eyelids feel heavy with every breath and his hand stinging from the cut he got when his bedroom window shattered by the man with the wicked smile. He than ran as fast as he could, glancing back he saw two additional figures running behind the man with unreasonable speed. Two more werewolves. But Stiles was faster, most of his life involved running and hiding from bullies and danger. He ran and ran till the air was too thin in his lungs and he couldn't see anything but thick trees of the forest. Few minutes from entering the forest Stiles could hear the familiar cocky voice reaping through the woods.

"STILES!!! THERE IS NO NEED TO RUN BABE!! IM NOT GOING TO HURT YOU, AFTER ALL YOU BELONG TO ME!" 

Theo shouted smugly towards Stiles's direction to which Stiles mentally flipped him off and continued to run, he knew that in an hour or so he'll give up and Stiles will be able to get to a phone or the station and arrest the shit but till then he has to run, like he was taught his whole life.

Run, you're human in a world of wolves, Run.

 

*

 

One hour into the search Derek gets a phone call from Allison, he doesn't hesitate to swipe the screen and answer with a half growling hello.

"Derek! Did you find him yet?! Mom and dad are on their way and dad ordered his deputies to spread through the woods to help" she said sharply through the phone, no sign of stuttering or fear, you can see that she's Stiles's sister and John's daughter, calm as a pond and steady on her feet. 

"Not yet, i found few tracks on the west side leading up to the creek but i think the morning rain washed them because i can't smell anything up ahead" a shaky sigh escaped Allison's mouth before she thanked Derek and hanged up.

He knew this must be hard on her but Derek won't lose hope to find Stiles safe and sound because he can feel it in his bones, his wolf is howling and telling him that he'll soon find Stiles and he will be alright.

 

*

 

Stiles walked down the creek and towards the familiar part of the wood where he knew every rock and tree by heart, Theo probably thinking that Stiles fell somewhere and died by the way the wolves seem to walk slowly towards the opposite way from where Stiles is going. Cold and hurt he looks between the old oaks, occasional bird looks at him before fluttering her wings and flying away, kind of reminds him of Derek from yesterday. 

It wasn't Derek's fault that Stiles snapped, it wasn't what he ment to say and he didn't mean to scare the wolf away so harshly but he had to. After Heather relationships with werewolves were impossible ,friendship is possible but not with Derek, the guy was too soft although his rough exterior. Alike Heather he probably still doesn't know how hard it is to be near an impossible character like Stiles.

When Heather and himself started going out it was great, they laughed kissed and talked for hours but her being a beta ment she was possessive and dominant over him. He didn't care at the beginning, he truly loved her, but as months passed by Stiles couldn't ignore the small quirks in his behavior towards what other called "consideration towards an omega" : opening doors, he could accept but it made him feel somewhat incapable of doing basic things himself. Talking to Heather friends only with permission of his partner was definitely something he fought about for days but still failed, but mostly the thing that made him realize his true spot in the hierarchy was Heather's ignorant behavior when Stiles was approached by alphas who found him intriguing. He couldn't be a "good omega" he couldn't live in a world so distasteful and gray where status was all people worried about, he couldn't blame Heather though, she was raised as a werewolf with social status to withhold unlike Stiles who has to fight his way up the ladder to keep his dignity. Most omegas just give in and live for their significant other but Stiles refused to be one of them, that decision may cause hate from many people but it kept him safe and kept others from getting hurt.

The leaves rustled in front of him and snapped him out of his thoughts, a heavy booted steps made their way towards the other side of the water flow, slowly picking up the pace as it gets closer and closer. Stiles took a step back and froze, hands clutched on his sides and heart beating in a dangerous speed. A hand clutched the tree bark in front of him and made an ominous crackling sound as the man stepped closer. Stiles shut his eyes and crouched down to hold his head between his hands, fear running down his spine before a rustling of the water before him is over taken by a noisy splash from the man's boots.

"Stiles" a familiar voice called out and Stiles snapped his head up towards the man.

"Derek?".


	8. Chapter 8

There he was slightly battered but there in one piece and breathing. Derek's wolf howled in joy, his mate is safe.

Mate?

"Derek?" Stiles asked looking up at him with his big caramel eyes and Derek felt like the sky just fell on top of his head. He read that mates are formed by instinct but this is ridiculous, they were standing in the middle of a forest when his mate looking like a frightened sheep and all Derek can feel is a low whine that is trying to escape his lips because he's happy to see Stiles. his wolf repeating over and over again, comfort you must comfort your mate. Yours. Your mate.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked with a small stutter in his speech. Derek looked down to where Stiles was wet from his knees down, hands full of cuts and dark circles under his eyes. Protect.

"Derek! for the love of god say something!!!" Stiles snapped and picked himself up to lean against the tree behind him, breath a little heavier than normal, heart beat a bit escalated too. Derek's ears snap to the left where he hears multiple voices and growls. Protect. Mate.

"You're not safe here" he extended his hand to hold onto Stiles's ice cold one.

"Nice to see you too big guy" a soft smile crawled up Stiles's lips as he squeezed Derek's hand back and followed him through the woods. Mine. Mate. Protect.

-

"How long have you been running from them?" Derek asked while batting stray branches out of the way with one hand and the other securely holding onto stiles.

"Too long, i was about to lose them actually" Stiles tried to sound strong but Derek could probably hear the quiver in his voice.

"No you weren't, if i could hear you then so did they" Derek bit out and pulled Stiles up the slope to higher ground.

They walked in silence afterwards, sometimes Derek would stop and listen for a few seconds before changing course. Sometimes he would look back with his pale eyes and Stiles was sure he could read his mind, he felt safe with Derek.

About 20 minutes into the silence Stiles finally spoke.

"Im sorry".

Derek stopped causing Stiles to bump into his ridiculous muscular back, looking back up he saw Derek stare at him with a surprised look.

"What for?" He asked and sounded like he really didn't knew.

"Im sure you're already aware of what," Stiles rolled his eyes but Derek still looked confused "for yelling at you. and making you go through the woods to look for me. im sure that the last thing you want right now is to see me" Stiles sighed and pulled his hand back out of Derek's hold but the wolf just held it tighter.

"No"

"No?"

"No," Derek huffed "no it's the first thing i want to do for the rest of my life actually, i want to see and hear and know you are safe each second of each day and to never make you feel like you have something to be sorry for, i want to see you smile each day and make sure you never doubt yourself, that's what i want, my feelings for you should never make you feel sorry for rejecting me".

Stiles looked up at Derek blinking furiously and with each second his cheeks became warmer alike his chest that was thumbing like a little bird.  
"That is a very embarrassing thing to say" Stiles said with a soft grin to which Derek shrugged and continued to pull him along the trees.

After another 20 minutes Derek turned left and they both stood before an old looking mansion, ivy crawling up the right side up to the second floor, the porch is decorated with small blue potted flowers and the huge white windows reflect the woods making the mansion look like a secret magical hideout in the woods.

"you live here?" He asked Derek who just nodded once and lead them ahead to the mansion while fishing his pocket to send a text to someone.

"Your father has sent dispatch into the woods but they were on the opposite side of the woods, Scott is looking for you too so i told him you're here" Derek explained when Stiles looked at his phone with curiosity. Stiles smiled at that. Al wasn't wrong about the guy, she chose wisely.

"Thanks" Stiles whispered knowing that Derek definitely heard it.

-

"Stiles!," Alison bursted into the Hale kitchen with puffy eyes, mother behind her with a handkerchief pressed to her cheek and their father smiling at them next to Derek by the door "you stupid stupid brother of mine!" She hit him on the shoulder with no heat whatsoever then stopping to sniffle back her tears before hugging him tightly along with Claudia.

"Sorry Al, mom, im alright. Derek found me and got me to safety" Stiles smiled up at Derek and hugged back his beloved sister and mother.

"Oh you ridiculous boy you are Stiles! We should just hire a bodyguard to keep those beastie men and women away from my precious baby" Claudia rubbed her son's cheek with her hand and cradled his head with the other, tears flowing down one after the other but smile is plastered on her lips.

"Now now Claudia dear let me hug my son too," John stepped closer to pull Stiles into a hug of his own "glad you're safe kid".

"Thanks dad" Stiles grinned into his father's shoulder before pulling away to look up at Derek again with a smile.

"Maybe we should ask Derek to stay forever since he's always there to help you" Allison teased them both while wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"Allison!" Stiles groaned at his sister and buried his face inro his hands.

"Derek dear," Claudia pulled Derek into a quick hug and smiled warmly at him "thank you so much for keeping him out of harm's way" she whispered by his ear making the wolf melt a little with a small smile.

"Always glad too" he whispered back before the sheriff tackled him into a firm hug as well followed by a kiss on the cheek by Allison and a shy thank you. That is when Scott stepped into the house, huffing heavily and watching in horror his girlfriend kiss his brother.

"Please tell me i won't have to get rid of my own brother now" Scott said with a groan before spotting Stiles by the table and snapping his smile back.

"Hey there Scotty, heard you were looking for me too" Stiles smiled up at Scott who actually sniffled a bit before tackling him down to the floor with a crushing hug.

"Should i be worried now?" Allison asked.

"Damn right you should!" Stiles teased with a choked laugh from between Scott's arms, hugging him back firmly too.

"Stiles language!," Claudia warned before pulling her husband towards the door "now come on dear i still haven't cooked the dinner".

Allison pulled Scott up from the floor with a smile and kissed him on the cheek too making the wolf swoon in her arms and lead her after their parents towards the car.

Derek stood awkwardly by the doorframe and looked down at Stiles.

"Are you going to help me up?" Stiles smiled and extended his hands to Derek who huffed and pulled him up into his arms.

"I guess that's it then" Derek murmured eyeing the front door with a slight frown.

"Maybe," Stiles said making the wolf snap back to him in anticipation "thank you, for everything. But you were wrong".

Derek raised an eyebrow "i was wrong?".

"Yes," Stiles pulled the wolf closer and kissed him lightly on the cheek "You're a good guy Derek, i should feel bad for rejecting someone like you because i was afraid" Stiles pulled away and walked out towards his father's cruiser in the driveway. He didn't make it past the door before Derek caught up to him and grabbed his hand.

"My feelings won't change, I'll wait for you" Derek said after few seconds of silence and then released Stiles's hand, leaving it exposed to the cold wind.

"You should write a book about saying embarrassing lines" Stiles chuckled before stepping off the porch and throwing a last smile over his shoulder at the wolf that stood by the door.

"Only if they are all for you" Derek shouted back when he opened the cruiser's door, Stiles snapped back to Derek who was actually a shade redder. Couldn't contain the warmth in his chest Stiles laughed brightly at the embarrassed wolf.

How many more times will he be wrong about the same amazing guy. It is already one too many.


	9. Chapter 9

As the weeks passed by Derek and Stiles grew closer, as the man reached out the boy held. There been tensed dinner parties and odd local events that drew the two together, mostly accompanied by Allison and Scott but when the young men were left alone even the stars couldn't deny something was blooming there.

Things became simpler when Allison and Scott anounced their sudden yet not unexpected engagement, the old Stilinski couple finally felt that the years were not just a number. not too long ago Stiles and Allison just started to walk, not too long ago Allison got her heart broken for the first time, and not too long ago Stiles broke up with Heather. but of course to the old sheriff his kids will always grow too fast yet always will stay the same.

"Should we go on a vacation?" John asked his wife.

Claudia looked around the living room, between the photos and the trophies, the albums and her old collage diploma "i have always wanted to visit Netherlands"

John smiled at his wife and gone back to his newspaper "Netherlands it is then". 

-

 

Sometimes Stiles would come visit Derek and Scott. Derek would take Stiles to the forest in the Hale property where only the family knew of its hidden spots like the lake or the old cave where Derek and Laura carved their names with their small claws, even though later on Scott sneaked there and carved Cora's and his name beside the elder brothers.

Derek took the liberty to show Stiles the tree house his grand grandfather built back at the day, he was the only human in the hale pack but he was strong, he protected and fought like any wolf in the pack, his name was an inheritance Derek received from the great Derek Samuel Hale while the family received a large tree house that the children loved for 150 years.

Stiles would always listen with fascination, ask questions and smile while Derek talked, but when Stiles started to talk the words never stopped, he would talk about his life, the sheriff and Claudia, Scott's and Allison's wedding plans, about him taking another year off college to save enough money so the partial scholarship he received will suffice his end of paying the rest and aquire a steady apartment for his semesters away from home. Stiles was offered last year the same scholarship but refused it because of the same money issue he faced today, Derek knew that offering help will be futile, Stiles would never ask for help in places he can achieve his desire himself, that was another charm the boy possessed.

Derek found admire in Stiles, he was independent and fierce and so dazzling that when the sun sets Derek doesn't even notice over how glowing Stiles is. One day Derek found Stiles in his mother's old greenhouse, walking between the overgrown plants and the shattered ceramic pots on the floor. Derek was sure he saw his mother's ghost for a moment but when Stiles turned around Derek just felt complete, Stiles standing there surrounded by green and the scent of summer and warm earth. He was perfect.

"I just can't understand you sometimes," Stiles said from behind a withering red verbena flower "are you that intrigued by me that words seem to stuck in your throat and die there Hale?" He picked up his whiskey eyes to look at the wolf standing at the doorframe.

"I don't believe that there are enough words to describe how i feel about you" Derek answered and pushed ahead to follow Stiles through the glass house, even without the wolf's help Derek could see that Stiles was fidgeting, no matter how small the influence may be Derek does bear some emotional effect on Stiles, hopefully that influence will make Stiles return even a speck of feelings to Derek.

"There is always a place to start at," the boy added as he brushed his long fingers over a big oval leaf "do you maintain this place by yourself? It's beautiful here" he chuckled when a flower fell when he tried to stroke its pink petals.

"The greenhouse belonged to my mother, the flowers were all gifts my father made for her on joyful occasions," Derek let himself sink into a creaking bench he himself placed before the flower Stiles inspected "the pink hydrangea you so kindly brushed against was ment for my sister's birth, my little sister Cora" a grimace flushed on Derek's face making the boy frown but stay beside the flower to stroke its petals with care.

"What kind of a kid was she?"

"A monster," Stiles chuckled at the answer and it was nice, it was nice to remember Cora with a smile on his lips "huge smile and laugh i will never forget," Stiles's smile grew warmer when he met the wolf's eyes "she and Laura would throw mud cakes from the windows and tie my shoes on the trees outside the house" the gold glazed eyes trailed over Derek's face making a shiver run down his spine.

"They sound great" Stiles leaned on the table in front of Derek.

"They were," Derek reached out to hold onto Stiles's wrist, thumb rubbing circles on the pulse point "i miss them everyday, used to blame myself too, but having Scott there saved me on every one of these days, i don't think i would've made it without him".

Stiles's other hand reached out to Derek, running his fingers from his temple to his jaw with soft feather-like touches, and well that was enough, not the heartless 'im sorry' nor the hollow 'i understand' others have offered, it was a smile and a warm hand on his cheek, it was enough to know that Stiles cared.

One boy with one beautiful smile that saved and ruined him at the same time and it was, nice.

"Allison used to sneak into my room and spread raisins on my bed because they looked like cockroaches, so it'll make me screamed every time till i planted a real one on her hairbrush" Stiles' smile spread wider "she didn't brush her hair for a week after that".

Derek blinked twice before he started to laugh a bit harder then he should "You are unbelievable," he said as Stiles just shrugged it off and turned towards the door "they would've loved you"

Stiles turned around at the door "can you blame them? We would be unstoppable as a team".

*

3 weeks passed since the Theo accident and since Stiles was now part of the Hales lives Derek decided to reveal the truth behind Peter's accusations and so called abandonment.

Derek told Stiles about the Hale fire and how Peter survived it, Scott knew about Peter even before Derek because he was the one who found him unconscious and half burned in the back yard of the house. It was not a good experience for a child and that was why Derek decided to spare farther scars on his little brother and let the hospital take care of Peter til he gets well again. Unlike Peter's story Derek did come to visit him, every time he came over Peter healed a little bit more but as he grew healthier his mind became darker with hate towards the world.

3 years ago Peter was released from the hospital but he was still injured, couldn't walk or move much but he wasn't in critical state anymore so the hospital advised Derek to take care of Peter beside family members where he'll feel more comfortable in letting his wolf heal him.  
But that was a mistake Derek will regret til the day he dies.

on the fifth day of Peter's return to the family he gone mad , it happened when the family's emissary came over to discuss the heritage rights that passed over Peter to the Hale brothers, that night Peter got out of his bed by himself and went up to Scott's room, held the boy by his fragile neck and bared his teeth. Derek heard the struggle and bursted into the room where he found his uncle killing his now youngest nephew. That night Derek slit Peter's throat and became the alpha. Few months later Peter came back from the dead, he explained it to be some contract he had with a witch that brought him back in case something like that happened. That was when Derek decided to take Scott and move, and so they did over and over again, til they arrived at Beacon Hills.

"Wait a minute so you weren't a born alpha? " Stiles asked as he set the book in his hand on the shelf.

*

Derek has just finished replacing the old wooden floors when Stiles arrived and offered to help him out with setting up the library that still stood bare although the Hales moved in a month ago.

As they stocked the shelves Stiles found books with silly names to bicker at Derek with, he would try to guess what they are about and if he was right the Derek would place them on the shelf Stiles chose, if he was wrong hed place it where Derek wanted. Like that book by book the library was already half full when Stiles snickered to his left.

"I bet you never even read this one" Stiles flashed a copy of Harry Potter and the philosopher's stone at his face with a smug grin on his lips.

"Who do you take me for?" Derek frowned "you should really look at the inscription before you talk" Derek said and placed the autobiography of Martin Luther King on the shelf before him.

Stiles raised a questioning eyebrow and opened the cover of the book to which he shrieked " NOT POSSIBLE! Derek this must be fake, you shouldn't use Ebay carelessly" Stiles patted his shoulder in sympathy.

"It's real Stiles, my father met her long time ago at an authors convention where he asked for that as a gift to Laura's 7th birthday" Derek smiled smugly.

Stiles gaped like a fish at the inscription.

"To Laura, happy 7th birthday  
Always believe in yourself and never stray for the light.  
With love J.K.Rowling"

He traced the swirl in every letter before facing Derek with wide eyes "that's amazing, J.k is my favorite author, she's the reason i started to stand up for myself and why i love books".

Derek smiled and placed the book along with the other ones that used to belong to Laura "Harry Potter was indeed a great series, i used to ask Laura and mom to read them to me when i was young".

Stiles looked down to his empty hands, lips pursed as if he was searching for the right words to say.

"What happened with Peter and you?" Stiles asked straightforwardly, so Derek decided it was time.

*  
"No im not" Derek answered but didn't look at Stiles, he just told the man he loves that he slit his sick uncle's throat with his claws, Derek couldn't look him in the eye.

"Wow, i can't believe i was actually attracted to him," Stiles scrunched his nose in disgust "Wait but if you killed him and now he's ali-," Stiles swallowed thickly "Derek, is a zombie werewolf a thing?" He asked cautiously.

"I just told you i killed my own uncle and what you are afraid of is zombie werewolves?" Derek asked in disbelief.

"Well you won't hurt me but zombie weres can! Can't they!?! Oh my god Derek, what if Peter was after my brains? Do you think he wanted me to be his dinner?!?"

"You are unbelievable" Derek sighed and circled his hands around Stiles, holding him close and warm as the boy stopped his flailing.

Stiles set his one hand on Derek's back and the other brushed through the dark hair on the wolf's nap, they stood like that for just few minutes but it felt everlasting and secure, Stiles let his head fall to the wolf's shoulder and sighed.

"No but i really am a bit scared here Derek, what if he turns people into were zombies with his smug grin?".

Derek groaned and released Stiles to go back to placing the remaining books on the shelves.

"Unbelievable" he sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys sorry i didn't update this, i wasn't sure i had the ability to actually do that ahahahha, anyway after writing this over a month i finally finished a new chapter, im so sorry♡♡♡


	10. Chapter 10

"I think i like him"

 

Allison froze mid-cutting and stared at her brother's reflection through the bathroom mirror, the razor in her right hand wobbled for a second so Stiles turned around to face her.

 

"Derek?" She asked cautiously before moving on to shave Stiles' nape.

 

"No Al i meant the mailman. Of course i meant Derek" he rolled his eyes as she chuckled.

 

"I can't say it's a surprise," the low buzzing of the razor stopped while Allison adjusted her brother's head upwards "what caused the change?".

 

Stiles smiled softly making his sister grin too "Don't get me wrong Al, he is still a jerk, it's just. He's caring too, he told me about his family and about himself, and i guess it's just," he bit his cheek before continuing "he let me in".

 

"I'm glad you feel this way baby brother" Allison stroked his hair and marveled over her fine work.

 

"By five minutes Al," Stiles sighed and inspected his new haircut "I think you cut it too short over here".

 

"No I didn't, it's fashion Stiles, asymmetric hairstyles are cool" she cuffed him on the neck and stepped out of the bathroom.

 

"Sure granny" he called after her before closing the door the second Allison tried to bash him on the head.

 

"Five minutes Stiles!" She shouted back.

 

He laughed and started the shower "I'm sorry i can't hear you. Showering!".

Some muttering came from the door before Stiles shuffled out of his clothes and into the hot water. He let the water wash down most of the hair that was left by the razor before shampooing and washing up quickly, he wrapped the towel around his hips and inspected the haircut again. Allison always loved to cut hair, around the 6th grade he let her cut his hair for the first time and he later shaved it all off because the result was catastrophic. But Allison got better with the years and now she can even do the “cool” haircuts like this one. Short on the sides and at the back while the top is longer, Stiles can't deny that it does look eh..cool. He chuckled again and went back to his room to get some clothes on.

As soon as he closed the door to his bedroom the window slide up and someone climbed inside, so obviously Stiles stepped back to where his bat leaned on the wall. last time that window opened things went pretty badly. He swung the bat towards the intruder who screamed back.

“Wait! Stiles it's me Scott!” the young man swung his arms over his head in defence.

“Scott! Use the damn door!,” Stiles sighed in relief and let the bat fall to the floor “what is wrong with you, booty calls through Allison's window and visits through the door we talked about it buddy”.

Scott nodded and sat on the bed while stiles shuffled into his boxers and a shirt “i had a good reason” Scott said.

“I hope so” Stiles chuckled as he threw the towel into the laundry basket.

Scott whispered something under his nose which Stiles didn't catch “Scott buddy, i don't have were-hearing here, talk clearly” Stiles sighed as he plugged his phone into the charger.

“Derek is getting married” Scott said again and Stiles Dropped the phone to the floor.

He looked at the wolf on the bed ,searching for a smile to prove this was some kind of a prank, but Scott was serious, his eyebrows formed a wave of wrinkles between them and he looked down to the floor.

“Stiles, i'm so sorr-”

“What for?” Stiles brushed him off and sat behind the laptop.

“It was so sudden. Natalie Martin came over and-”

“Um Scotty do you mind, i'm a bit busy here and i don’t really care about that,” Stiles raised his voice and stopped the wolf from continuing “tell him congratulations from me but that's it, now if you don't want to see Allison then go” Stiles rumbled but Scott heard the uptick of his heart beat anyway. He nodded and slipped back out.

When stiles was sure that Scott was far enough he finally let the information sink in.  
No.  
No.  
No this can't be, 10 minutes ago he just told Al that- he told her about Derek and now he- Derek is getting married. But he said he will wait. Who is Natalie? Is she his fiancee? It's not Stiles’ place to get offended, he brushed his affection away so of course Stiles can't object to an actual union where Derek will be happy and have his feelings reciprocated. He slammed his fists down on the table, toppling some books to the floor. 

The bedroom door swung open and Claudia called to her son “Stiles dear, is everything alright?”

He took a deep breath and answered “Yes mom everything is just, fine”

 

*

 

“Good morning Derek,” the tall brunette Smiled at him all Lipstick and pale piercing eyes “My how well you've grown, the last time i saw you you were no more than 8”

Derek looked at the woman, eyebrow raised “excuse me Ma'am, you are?”

“Natalie Martin,” she smiled synthetically “your mother in law“.

“Mrs Martin. as far as i remember i'm single”.

She tapped lightly on his cheek and chuckled “Not for long dear, now are you going to let me in” she flashed her red eyes at the wolf and brushed past him into the house.

Derek made her a cup of coffee and joined her in the study where she sat on the blue antique couch looking around the room with a raised eyebrow.

“Thank you dear,” she accepted the cup and took a long sip before talking “Derek, are you aware of your mother’s pact with the Martin pack?,” Derek shook his head and took a sip of his own from the coffee cup in his hands “you were promised to my first child when you were 8” she dead panned making the wolf choke on his coffee and cough violently.

“Ma'am, with all due respect. You can't expect me to approve to such pact, my mother is no longer alive and i am a person of my own mind” Derek set the cup back on the table and coughed lightly into his fist.

“The Hale pack was powerful, it was known for generations that pacts rules and oaths must be kept, i cannot imagine your mother brought you up with no respect to heritage or your name” Natalie scoffed under her nose.

“I was taught our rules and past but i cannot say i'll respect a pact with no evidence” Derek sighed and finished his coffee.

“I have the original contract that binds you to my daughter Lydia” she took a yellowing piece of paper from her black purse with a smile and placed it before Derek. He picked the paper to read the details, surely this is a mistake his mother won't do such bizarre thing.

“Holy Sh-” Natalie coughed ”Pardon but Ma’am,i can't do this!” he pleaded to the woman.

“Of course you can dear, are you married or engaged?” she asked sweetly.

“No Ma’am” but i'm in love with Stiles. he wanted to say but Natalie kept talking.

“Then it's decided, the wedding shall take place in 2 months, i wanted Lydia to come with me but the girl’s health is poor and she mostly stays inside the house so please join us for dinner in 2 weeks” Natalie stood up and brushed nonexistent dust of her peach pencil skirt and smiled synthetically again.

Derek was dumbfounded by the events, before he could even say something Natalie was already on her way back to her Prius and calling behind her “Don't be so down dear, my daughter is very easy on the eyes she'll make a great wife”.

Derek stood on the porch, mouth agape and his future ruined. What will he tell stiles?.

 

*

 

“Stiles!” two hands grabbed Stiles’ shoulders and shook him out of his dream. A nice on, about puppies and a lot of pizza. But not puppies on pizza obviously, well there was one puppy that climbed on the pizza eventually but that wasn't important part in the dream. after few minutes when the shaking didn't stop Stiles finally opened his eyes and pushed a strong minty scented face away from his.

“Go away. it's Sunday” he rolled over and covered his head with a pillow which was ripped off his face and a strong light hit his eyes so he screeched in pain “MY EYES!!”

“Are very beautiful now get up i need a guest for a dinner party today and you look like shit Stilinski” a familiar cocky voice shook him completely out of sleep.

“Jackson?” he sat up to face the model that is sitting in his lap.

“You know i imagined it'd be the other way around,” Jackson smirked down at their position so stiles pulled one eyebrow up and huffed out his morning breath into the jerks face “UGH! Thats nasty!!”

“Thank you. I try. Now go away i'm trying to sleep” Stiles smirked and fell back into his pillow, nice warm and soft pillow.

“I brought snacks from London” Jackson said mischievously.

“How was the flight buddy” Stiles asked as he immediately rolled out of bed. Tapping the man's shoulder and walking down to the kitchen in search of some nice European snacks. Yam.

“Horrible, i had to seat next to some girl who had a crush on me” Jackson groaned and followed after Stiles downstairs.

“Aren't you humble as always Jackie,” Stiles teased and poured himself a cup of coffee “want one?” he offered.

“No thanks, i got starbucks on the way here,” Of course he did “where are Claudia and John?”.

“With Al one town over for cake tasting,” Stiles shrugged and sat next to him “the important question here is what are you doing here, i'm sure the snacks, which i still don't see, can't be the reason”.

“I told you, i was invited for a dinner party by Lydia,” Stiles raised a questioning eyebrow “she was a really famous model before her heart condition was discovered and she had to quit” Jackson explained in a monotonous manner. But his fingers fiddled with the paper cup in an anxious manner.

“Why do i have to go with you?”.

“Why not?,” Jackson asked making Stiles roll his sore eyes “just put something nice on and come with me, you have nothing better to do anyway right?”.

Stiles stared at him for a good 30 seconds before nodding and stretching out his hand “alright now give me my Frazzles”

 

*

 

Scott and Derek are in their suits, a gray three piece for Derek with hazel necktie and a black two piece with a dark blue tie for Scott. They are standing in front of the Martin pack mansion which currently includes Natalie Martin the alpha, her daughter Lydia, and 6 betas that stand guard around the house.

Derek pulled on his collar to let out a heavy breath and rang the bell, Scott’s warm palm landed on his shoulder with some encouragement “It'll be alright Der, maybe Lydia will hate you and will break the engagement tonight” Scott said with a wide smile. His brother is so impossibly optimistic that it scares him sometimes.

It has been 2 weeks since the engagement was announced, 9 days since Scott told him Stiles didn't care about the engagement, and 3 days since the last time Derek tried to call Stiles and explain but was faced with deadlines and brushings from Allison and the Stilinski couple. Derek must support his mother's decision to make sure the Hale pack survives, it is only him and Scott now and without this marriage they may face the end of their bloodline on Derek's side.

The door was opened by Natalie who was wearing a knee high velvet dress and a disgustingly satisfied smile “Oh boys you have arrived at last, our guests almost started to get bored” she led them towards the salon where the other guests waited.

“Guests Ma’am?” Scott asked her.

“Yes, Lydia invited her old friend who invited his family member, charming young omega, you should hear him play the guitar. Barbaric instrument but the boy has a voice so nice and delicate” she chuckled the moment they entered the room.

“Scott?” one of the guests asked and Derek was hit instantly by a familiar scent he loves so much. Stiles.

“Stiles! You know Mrs Martin?” Scott walked to Stiles to hug him firmly.

“Oh no, i was invited along with Jackson here” he pointed at the blonde boy sitting beside a ginger girl.

“Well well, Scott Hale Allison’s future husband,” jackson shook hands with Scott before turning to Derek ”And you are?”.

“Derek,” he said through gritted teeth “we met once before”.

“Oh yes the rude guy from the park” jackson snapped his fingers and blocked Stiles away from Derek’s view.

“Hello Stiles” Derek offered to which Stiles ignored and sat beside the Ginger girl.

“Now Derek dear, come meet your future wife” Natalie led Derek to the Girl with the Red lips and long green dress, she didn't smile nor was interested in him, instead she eyed the tension between Derek and Stiles like she knew about his feelings for Stiles.

“Nice to finally meet you Lydia” Derek gave his best smile to the girl to which she raised a single eyebrow at him before smiling synthetically like her mother.

“At least you are handsome Derek” she finally spoke in a condescending manner, turned to stiles and locked their hands together. Stiles didn't respond, he looked to Jackson with a frown before hovering over Lydia's ear to whisper something, the girl chuckled, making something dark to click in his mind and causing the wood beneath his feet to chip a little. Lydia picked up her eyes before asking Stiles to accompany her to the piano. She let the boy help her stand, making her heart murmur a little like it's fighting to beat enough blood so she could stand.

“Oh Lydia darling please play us something nice,” Natalie asked from the love seat she shared with Jackson, opposite of the couch Derek and Scott occupied “Stiles would you mind to sing us something as well?”.

“I would love to Ma'am,” Stiles smiled at her while helping Lydia in sitting down, Derek knew it wasn't directed at him but those lips curving into a dazzling smile made Derek's wolf whine and rustle deep in his chest. Oh how he missed his laugh and smile and the lectures “Do you have a request? I'm quite fond of classics but my age sets a limit to which ones” he chuckled along with Lydia.

“How about something newer?,” Lydia asked “I learned the notes to ‘7 Years’ yesterday how about that?”.

“sounds good” Stiles grinned at her making Derek flush with that darkness again.

Scott moved closer to his ear and whispered lowly as possible “I know you love him, but you are jealous of your own fiancee here bud” Derek growled lowly at his brother and pushed him away.

Lydia started to play on the keys, softly with a steady well practiced rhythm, she played through the intro which was Stiles's time to start with the lyrical part. He took a deep breath and sang.

“Once I was seven years old, my mama told me,  
Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely.  
Once I was seven years old”.

Stiles's voice was beautiful, not soft but not rough, it was soothing and warm. Lydia picked up the rhythm making the boy smile even more, and Stiles was glowing.

“It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger  
Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker  
By eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor  
Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure”

Derek trailed his eyes away, it was painful to watch Stiles away from his reach but only a few steps away, he looked over to where Natalie sat straight with a fond smile on her face as she watched her daughter have so much fun. Next to her was another different story, Jackson looked painfully at Lydia, like she is cutting her fingers by playing the instrument, every exchange of smiles between Stiles and Lydia and Jackson was sinking deeper into the couch, hand gripping each other tightly like it was painful to look at them. Ah. Well of course, Jackson was in love with Lydia. Derek met his eyes and offered him an understanding look as he watched Stiles the same way, Jackson just snapped his eyes to the floor till the song ended.

“Once I was seven years old” Stiles finished and clapped to Lydia's performance making all five of them join in, each with a fake smile of his own.

“That was beautiful dear,” Natalie stood up and kissed her daughter's head then placing a hand on Stiles's shoulder “You too Stiles, you have such a nice voice”.

“Thank you Ma'am” Stiles smiled and slid out of her touch.

One of the betas came into the room to deliver a message to Natalie, she led the wolf away from the guests and returned few minutes later with a smile “I am really sorry about the inconvenience but i'm afraid dinner is being delayed by 30 minutes or so, Derek honey, could you please walk with Lydia in the garden, she must want some fresh air away from all the overwhelming guests” She pushed him gently towards Lydia and Stiles with a wink before walking back to the beta.

“Ms Martin, would you like to walk with me for a bit in the garden?” Derek offered as warmly as he could making the girl look back to Stiles who just stepped away from them, she then snapped her head back to him with a smirk.

“I would love to”.

 

*

 

It has been 10 minutes since they started to walk, Lydia's hand tucked into the crook of his arm and they are walking in a slow silent steps. To anyone they are probably looking perfect together, loving couple with normal relationship. How he wishes Stiles was the one by his side and not Lydia.

“I must say,” Lydia spoke with a smirk on her lips “i never expected my fiance to be so uninterested in me, am i so horrifying?”.

“Excuse me?” Derek was taken aback “Ms Martin you are very beautiful and-”.

“And not Stiles” she stopped their walk and smiled warmly at him. She knew it so easily that it's laughable.

“No you are not,” He smiled back at her “And i am not Jackson Ms Martin”.

“please just call me Lydia, we are practically a support group of heartbroken people here” Lydia let her eyes glaze with sadness.

“I am really sorry about the circumstances we were pushed into”.

“Me too,” Lydia let her head fall onto the wolf's shoulder with a sigh “I met Jackson 6 years ago” she began.

“Love at first sight?” he chuckled at her so Lydia swatted on his arm.

“Do i look like those Disney Princesses to you?,” she snapped before continuing “It was my first day as a model and Jackson spilled his coffee all over me,” She smiled warmly at the memory “He didn't apologize, instead he started to laugh like an idiot he is, warped me in his jacket and led me back to my dressing room, cackling about how my mascara looked like the makeup KISS had”.

“So romantic” he chuckled again and receiving a second helping of swatting on his arm.

“He was a jerk, i hated him so much at first!” Lydia pouted.

“What changed then?”.

“I saved his ass from a mouse and his big superstar image just shattered,” a grin broke between them “since then i began to understand him a little better and he, he became a friend”.

“But now you are engaged to this grumpy idiot and can't even express your feelings to Jackson?”.

She chuckled into his shoulder “Yes, I'm glad you see it too”.

Derek let his head fall on hers as she started to cry.

“Why do i deserve this? Isn't my heart enough for them?” Hand clutched tightly into his jacket and tears falling on the stones beneath their feet.

He let his hand pet her hair gently “He loves you too you know” Derek offered making the girl snap up to him with eyes full of tears.

“How do you know?”.

“I don't think anyone will look at a girl like he did and call her a friend” Derek dried her dump cheeks with his handkerchief before smiling warmly.

“I hope Stiles loves you too because you are a great person,” Lydia spoke with a warm smile again “When you are not brooding”.

“Right now he probably just hates me”.

“were-,” she bit her lower lip “were you together before you found out about me?”.

“No. We were friends, i think,” he rubbed a hand over his face and sighed “i told him i loved him though, many times”.

Lydia clutched Derek's handkerchief tightly as she could in her pale hands “I'm so sorry”.

“yes, I'm sorry too”.

 

*

 

They look perfect together, Lydia is beautiful and smart, she's a first born to an alpha and rich. She'd be perfect for Derek. They'd have beautiful green eyed kids and silky hair and Stiles, Stiles can babysit them maybe, maybe he'll be the favorite uncle or something. 

“Stiles dear,” Natalie snapped his attention away from the window “I heard an interesting rumor going around town” she smiled darkly and joined him by the window to look down at Derek and Lydia talking in the garden.

“what have you heard Ma'am?”.

“of your’s and my future son in law’s escapades in the woods” Natalie flashed her crimson eyes and grabbed onto his wrist.

“is this the reason Jackson extended your invitation to me?,” Natalie nodded slowly with a knowing smirk on her lips ”I believe It is none of your business what happened between me and Derek” she held the wrist tightly and Stiles knew she could snap it easily like it was a twig.

“oh but i believe it is,” Natalie moved closer to look him straight in the eyes “My daughter is engaged to the older Hale, and as her mother i will not tolerate any threats looming over her future. You are my dear a threat”.

“i am not a threat, i am me, i am the man who your so called son in law has fallen for and told his deepest fears and dreams to, the fact you could force Derek into your desired future does not include me, so release my hand!” Stiles snapped his wrist out of the alpha’s grip and started to walk away when she called back.

“then swear it,” her eyes were now piercing blue again and her frown deepened “Swear to me that you are not engaged to him”.

“I am not”

“Swear to me you hold no feelings for him either” She pushed forward to stand in front of him, eyes panicked and lips in thin line.

“that i cannot say for it'll be a lie, towards you, towards me, towards him”. On that Stiles turned around grabbed Jackson's arm and walked out of the house.

 

*

 

It was on the night before the wedding of Derek and Lydia, Scott and Alison moved in on a new house down the street, John and Claudia finally took a 3 week long cruise and Stiles was pacing around his room. Feet burning tracks into the carpet from their constant movement in the same back and forth direction.

Derek is to be wed to Lydia today, Jackson is staying over at the Martin pack’s household and Stiles is freaking out because Derek isn't stopping it. He is now probably sleeping soundly on his bed and dreaming about his soon to be wife. And that's fantastic! It is! It's great!

“it's perfect” he mumbled under his breath eyes darting back to the clock on the table that glowed red in it's 4am digital light.

He grabbed his phone and hoodie before walking out of the door and running into the woods.

Five minutes later Stiles was standing on a familiar patch in the forest where he and Derek read books at not too long ago. Where Derek ‘accidentally’ placed his hand on Stiles's, and where Stiles let it stay there for hours while he read. But now it's empty, it's cold and dark and no one is here anymore, no one ever will because, because Derek is getting married today and Stiles will be all alone.

He fumbled his pockets for his phone and swiped the screen open, Derek's number was glowing in the darkness around Stiles so he pressed it out of habit.

“Oh sh- no no no!” the phone rang and the second Stiles was about to hang up a voice came through the silent woods.

“Stiles?”.

Stiles gulped and started down into the screen. Derek still answered his phone, even though it was him and even though it's 4am.

“Stiles are you alright?” Derek's voice grew concerned making Stiles smile idiotically.

“i should ask the same” a relieved sigh came from the other end when he pulled the phone a little closer to his ear.

“you called”.

“i did” Stiles sat down on the grass beneath his feet and pulled on the long weeds there.

“i missed you” Derek's voice was no more than a whisper but through the phone that whisper was as close as if Derek himself was sitting beside him.

“me too,” Stiles's smile fell and tears started to swell in his eyes “are you excited for today big guy?” he hopped his voice didn't shake as much as he thought when he said that but from the hitch in Derek's breathe from the other side he probably failed miserably.

“No”.

“no?,” Stiles chuckled in a tired breath “why would you not be excited to be married to your fiancee today?” now the tears definitely fell onto the damp ground.

“because it won't be you with me walking down that aisle” Derek chuckled into the phone and that is just unfair.

“now he grew a funny bone,” Stiles chuckled through his tears, some landing on his legs and some on the grass. It hurts, he knew it was coming for 2 months maybe even before that, he knew Derek would move on eventually and get a real relationship with a future. But it still hurts, so much. The knot in his heart and throat is killing him but only tears come out, tears and sobbing sounds.

“Stiles” Derek whispered again.

“What?”.

“I love you”.

He pulled the sleeve up to his eyes and nose to wipe off the dampness before whispering back.

“I love you too”.

A warmth crushed into Stiles's back like a wave, familiar arms circling his shoulders and cold nose tucked into his nape.

“then please marry me” Derek's words ghosting over his ear where the phone was before it fell on the ground.

“i can't” Stiles let his head fall into the wolf's arm and drench his sleeve with tears “you are not mine to take”.

“oh but i am, i always been and always will,” Derek turned him around with a big warm smile on his lips, soft and rough by the edges just like Stiles remembered.

“You can't be, you belong to Lydia now” Stiles sighed and pulled the wolf closer til their foreheads rested together.

“Lydia eloped 4 hours ago with Jackson,” Derek chuckled at Stiles's wide eyes “close your mouth before you catch a fly”.

Stiles stopped the man's chuckles by pressing their mouths together, it was a bit rushed so their teeth hit on contact but Stiles couldn't stop himself, his tears still falling and lips still pressed to Derek's before a hand came up to rest on Stiles's neck and the lips that stood firmly against his began to move. And that was perfect, Derek's lips so warm on his and smile Stiles felt even without looking.

When Derek pulled back his smile was gone but his eyes were burning red, not like Natalie’s cold and dead. Derek's were burning with light. Derek took both of Stiles's hands in his own and kissed them before asking again.

“Stiles, Would you please take me as your husband and give me the honor of spending the rest of my life with you?”.

Stiles looked down to their entwined hands, tears already starting to fall again and a smile spreading on his face. He brought Derek's hands to his lips before at last saying what he wanted for so long.

“Yes”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy i finally finished this work! This chapter is the longest i ever written in my life and this work is the longest thing i wrote too, thank you for all of u who read and followed on this and i hope you liked it♡♡♡ if ya ever wanna find me sm Benaya-trash on tumblr♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think ♡


End file.
